Bittersweet
by MafiaFox
Summary: EDIT: i now have chap 2. And im sorry im writing short chaptters, i like to leave people guessing   not much to guess about anyway  I don't like summaries...the story might be better than it sounds, S80 or Squalo/Yamamoto i guess its should be rated M
1. Chapter 1

Sparks flew across the sky as metal clashed relentlessly. Squalo lunged towards Yamamoto with a wolfish grin that crowned his face menacingly. Like a predator circling in on its prey, the fierce Italian swordsman played his supposedly final attack on the teenager but unfortunately missed. Yamamoto casually looked over his shoulder and sent a gentle and warm smile Squalo's way, which only made the platinum haired man more furious.

"I'll wipe that naïve ass grin off your face!" Squalo bellowed.

Yamamoto stopped in his tracks and started to playfully laugh at his mentor. Enraged, the swordsman growled in anger. This brat, this ungrateful trash, had just dishonored him. _Him_, the _Sword Emperor_, of all things he could've done right then Yamamoto shouldn't have done that. Squalo dived for Yamamoto, who wasn't even in the defensive position yet due to his constant laughter, and strained the teenager up against a nearby tree. Squalo's cold blade pressed up against Yamamoto's neck.

"Heh," The platinum haired man grinned sadistically, "I've got you just where I want you."

Yamamoto quivered at the touch of the sword and squinted, unable to look Squalo in his beautiful, dim, grey eyes. Their thighs rubbed together, only with the intention to keep the other pinned though. The two were unexpectedly a clash of teeth and tongue, when it abruptly began to rain. Soaking wet, Yamamoto gasped letting Squalo's tongue trail into his mouth taking him by surprise. By then Squalo had lowered his blade and let it, and the arm it was attached to, hang on his side whilst the other hand gripped the teenager's side and resulted in the boy letting out a whimper.

The man chuckled with amusement in his cold and unfeeling voice. He pulled away from Yamamoto, making the teenager whine for more, and had no trouble at all teasing him.

Squalo let his hand trail the side of Yamamoto's face and then leaned over to the boy's ear and licked its rim.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto yelped.

The swordsman then put his lips on the boy's ear and whispered, "I want more of you, and I'll get it." Squalo started to kiss Yamamoto's lower jaw and continue further downward. When he reached the end of Yamamoto's neck he started to lick upward. Yamamoto continued to whine; being held back from his desires was torture for his body.

"Ah..senpai…" Yamamoto moaned, wanting to have his own turn.

Squalo merely looked up from his business and answered, "Shut up, brat, can't you see I'm busy?"

To Yamamoto, anything Squalo said aroused him and his mentor knew it. The teenager wasn't very good at hiding his natural reactions from Squalo.


	2. Chapter 2

As Squalo licked Yamamoto on the nape he paused. Then the man smirked viciously, as though he knew something Yamamoto didn't.

"I can tell….you just came." Squalo said menacingly and nipped at the boy's neck. Blush danced its way across the teenager's face and whimpered at the fact that Squalo saw through his pathetic efforts. Then the swordsman started to passionately suck at Yamamoto's neck which resulted in the boy moaning out of both pleasure and pain.

"Please senpai, ah, st-stop." Yamamoto begged, only to see that his offer had been rejected; Squalo had gotten hold of him and was certainly not letting go of his naive prey.

The man began to undress Yamamoto, not caring about how the boy was trying his best to uselessly resist against Squalo's actions.

"Squalo! It's raining. We're both wet and cold-we might get sick!" The teenager tried to reason with the assassin.

"Tch, that's just an excuse and you know it. We're both perfectly fine with water…in fact…," Squalo trailed off, eyeing Yamamoto up and down with the intention of something devious in his grey eyes. The Japanese teen glared at Squalo, only wondering what the man would do next. The two stayed like that for a long time. Staring, gazing in one another's eyes trying to reveal the other's next move or thought.

Squalo continued to undress Yamamoto, but quite fiercely and rapidly, not thinking about the fact he could be scratching the boy in doing so. Whilst in the middle of this, the man was undressing himself as well even though the brat offered to help, only to be refused by the arrogant swordsman. When both of them had finally gotten down to their birthday suits Squalo hauled Yamamoto onto the moist ground that was being over-nourished by the constant drizzle. The boy wriggled beneath Squalo as he lay in the submissive position. This was uncomfortable, to Yamamoto, at least.

This was a first for the teen; being completely naked with another male, and an older one at that. Then the painful rubs against each other's needs that Squalo purposely inflicted to tease…and cause ecstasy made it worse for him. Without admitting it, Yamamoto wanted ever so desperately to give in to his newly found sexual desires that he felt towards his mentor. Suddenly Squalo loomed over the boy's face as his lips twisted to a devilish smirk. Between them was this new sensation that Yamamoto couldn't seem to put a finger on when-

"Aaaahhhh…." Yamamoto moaned as he realized that this new feeling was actually the feel of Squalo grinding his own areas against the teen's once more, except harder, as if he _wanted_ a bigger and better reaction to sooth his hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

Squalo caressed Yamamoto in a gentle but vicious rhythm. The rise and falls of their chest's seemed to follow one after the other perfectly. They went onward, with moans, grunts, and yelps of all varieties that replied to each other's bodies. Finally Yamamoto caught his breath and was able to ask his mentor a question.

"Squalo, is it wrong…to be doing this? Beside the fact that you're much older than Me." The teen asked, adding a playful smile after he had spoken.

Squalo grunted and frowned. "_He really just fucked up the moment,_" the assassin thought to himself while glaring at the boy. As he looked down upon Yamamoto he couldn't help but snicker.

"I don't believe what we're doing is wrong at all. Your body wanted mine and my body wanted yours. Our bodies have a hunger that's just too strong to fight…and since we can't fight it, we just have to give our bodies what they want." The platinum haired man smirked as he saw the teen's reaction. Yamamoto blushed, "_So Squalo could tell I wanted to have sex earlier…" _he thought embarrassed. The boy's eyes widened as he felt something wet travel down his thighs. Of course he knew it was raining…but this felt different, so he hoisted himself up onto his elbows to look at Squalo.

Yamamoto had just came again and this time Squalo took it into extra consideration at his opportunity. The swordsman had one hand between Yamamoto's legs, on his thighs. His other hand was being slowly cleaned with his own tongue as he lapped up white liquid. Yamamoto knew what it was, and blush rapidly danced upon his face.

"Squalo! That's-," the teen had started to say before he was interrupted by another mouth colliding with his. Squalo put as much tongue as he possibly could into this kiss and roughly bit Yamamoto's lower lip. Yamamoto yelped and clawed at Squalo's back as the man thrusted into him.

"Heh, moan harder…" Squalo demanded impatiently as thrusted even harder into Yamamoto, letting him know he craved his reactions to fuel him.


End file.
